Advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased computer application in various industries. Ever more powerful server systems, which are often configured as an array of servers, are commonly provided to service requests originating from external sources such as the World Wide Web, for example.
In light of such advances, the amount of available electronic data grows and it becomes more important to store such data in a manageable manner that facilitates user friendly and quick data searches and retrieval. Today, a common approach is to store electronic data in one or more databases or data stores. In general, a typical data store can be referred to as an organized collection of information with data structured such that a computer program can quickly search and select desired pieces of data, for example. Commonly, data within a data store is organized via one or more tables. Such tables are arranged as an array of rows and columns.
Each individual piece of data, standing alone, is generally not very informative. Data store applications make data more useful because they help users organize and process the data. Data store applications allow the user to compare, sort, order, merge, separate and interconnect the data, so that useful information can be generated from the data and presented by the data. Capacity and versatility of databases have grown incredibly to allow virtually endless storage capacity utilizing databases. However, typical database systems are limited in conveying information or details in an efficient and streamlined manner. For example, a data file must be selected in a detailed view in order to present information such as a file name, a file size, a date of creation, accessed, modified, location, attributes, etc.